


Homecoming

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for the Snarry100 prompts: Reunion, and Promise.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Snarry100 prompts: Reunion, and Promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Engrossed in paperwork, Harry didn’t look up when there was a knock on his door, merely biting out a terse, “Yes?”

“I must confess, I was rather hoping for a warmer reception than that.”

Harry’s head shot up, a smile breaking across his face. “Severus!” He was out of his chair and around the desk in an instant. “You weren’t supposed to return from your conference until tonight!”

“Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not,” Harry murmured, capturing Severus’ lips. The moment was broken by Ron’s arrival.

“Er... Harry? Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we’re late for our meeting with Kingsley.”

~~~

Harry cursed, reluctantly withdrawing from Severus’ arms. “Sorry, I have to go or he’ll have my arse.”

Severus quirked an eyebrow as Harry grabbed a report from his desk. “I should hope not.”

Grinning, Harry leaned in to peck his lips. “I promise I’ll welcome you home properly later. My place at around six?”

“I shall look forward to it.”

Ron coughed, looking slightly pained. Rolling his eyes, Harry planted a final kiss on Severus’ lips and headed for the door. “Just remember how much kissing I’ve had to endure between you and Hermione, Ron.”

Looking suitably abashed, Ron followed.

~~~

Harry certainly delivered on his promise, pulling Severus straight upstairs upon his arrival. He’d even left his Auror uniform on.

Severus peeled the layers away, reacquainting himself with every inch of skin, every line, every curve, while Harry moaned his approval. When it became too much, Harry took control. Reversing their positions, he sank onto Severus’ cock and rode him to completion, capturing Severus’ mouth as he quickly followed.

“Most definitely a warmer welcome,” Severus murmured contentedly, hands sliding down Harry’s back.

“I couldn’t exactly do _that_ in my office.”

Severus smirked. “Mr Weasley’s expression might have been worth it.”


End file.
